


奇葩说（三）

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊/all张伟
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「奇葩说（三）」all彭磊/all张伟文案：现实向一共四章、每期奇葩说结束写一章。也有可能为了h最后加一章。😆内容现实向、走向要看最后一期的内容。不过宗旨还是为了最后写h😅一切为了h、为了一切h、为了h的一切。奇葩说第6季第9期。20191128.张伟.
Relationships: all彭磊/all张伟 - Relationship





	奇葩说（三）

start.  
大裤子歌来了《我们羞于表达的感情》  
我们互相羡慕又互相嫌弃，  
我们互相欣赏又互相看不起，  
说出来总觉得是废话，  
不说又觉得少了几句，  
浪终归息，波涛涌眼底，由不得我和你，  
因为我们羞于表达的感情(ꀕڡꀕ)

奇葩说播出了、我们羞于表达的感情也上线了。

张伟高兴了、彭磊妥协了。

从立意到原曲、本来都是彭磊写的。  
所谓的做摇滚的插着自个儿腋毛儿看不起对方、其实内心特别羡慕。

这也是张伟想表达的吧。

只是一人一半儿的设定、彭磊去张伟工作室探讨的结果。  
歌词的三分之二都是张伟改的、这太容易看出来了。  
那个押韵的话语、有时为了押韵而不得不替换的词。

曲子也同样、一人一半儿、分裂却又意外的融合、俩人很明显的风格、让人一听就知道内块儿是谁写的。

至于营销。  
张伟想杠、于是本来800块钱的歌儿因为平台的上限最终只能卖3块。

而且零宣传。  
可这也挡不住歌迷的激情。

这是不管张伟还是新裤子都是第一次线上卖歌儿吧。  
上线的一瞬间、粉丝们就开始刚起来了。  
qq音乐、网易云、各个工会打头阵。  
可惜没看到两边儿粉丝pk的阵仗。  
真要pk、估计又要引来一阵腥风血雨了、反黑打投齐上阵、呵呵。

那样能更加促进消费吧。对他们来说其实是好事。  
只是、有什么可比的呢。

立意、歌词曲子、营销模式、  
张伟或许问过彭磊、问过新裤子。  
最后的最后、彭磊都应下了。  
一切都按着张伟的主意来。

改了十几遍的歌儿、有再多分歧、也架不住你一句诙谐的话语。

奇葩说、马东的牌打得刚刚好。  
逼彭磊就范评价张伟、显然是恶意的挑唆。  
资本么、为了节目对不对。  
姜还是老的辣、过于了解两人的马东也是张伟口中吉祥的马。

人间精品这四个字就是张伟所谓的翻红时期在奇葩说第一次说过的。  
张伟感恩、谁对他好他都记得、他看得通透、看得真着。  
cue彭磊也是因为吉祥的马的乐队的夏天才让这条裤子又翻新的。

张伟自上场就一直在撸自个儿衣服上的带子、以周裁缝的话说就是他小时候我们老不在家、他一醒了就老没人、所以这孩子没什么安全感。  
以至于长大了依旧到哪儿都爱捏衣角之类的小孩子才会有的动作。  
这些动作都是在马东问张伟关于他问题的时候出现的。

一到了cue彭磊呢？  
张伟的动作就跟没发生过一样自动消失了、脸上还泛了光。  
VCR彭磊对于张伟的评价张伟笑得合不拢嘴。  
敢这么公开且公正的评价自己的大概也就彭磊了。

张伟明白、彭磊也明白。  
马东更明白。

俩人都属于情商高的人间精品。  
从张伟各种节目的递话儿、当然这是张伟作为一个合格主持人的基本素养。

可在当主持人之前呢？  
斗牛场牛要撞上别人了是张伟给人推开、结果自己受伤的！  
撑杆跳过河明明自己体育课从头皮以下截肢了都、为了队友还是做了、最后摔河里受伤了。  
队友去看他、张伟还反过来以诙谐的话语安慰人家！  
还有个节目张伟发着高烧坚持录制、结果坐马车时晕得马车一停下直接晕地上了！

最该说的就是跟着贝尔去冒险！  
那环境那挑战极限、张伟其实什么都不敢、可他却尽了自己最大的能力做到让身边的人都开心！

真正的勇敢是什么？

不是你能做到什么别人做不到的、而是你明明做不到还是会尝试和坚持！

所有曾经暴力过张伟的人都欠他一个道歉。

诙谐幽默的外表下是真实的善意。  
是少年的纯真。

少年、这个词、能够代表张伟和彭磊的过去和今朝。

张伟说：  
“我跟彭磊、彭磊、彭磊对我来说就是一半大、半大老头子。然后已经不一样了。  
因为、因为我一直以为彭磊应该是一半大小伙子、但是越接触他越像一个半大老头子。  
因为他有很多很深邃、很内个、就是特别自我那个东西、然后我觉得、嗯、拜拜。”

张伟有多久没在公开场合如此明目张胆的“人身攻击”谁了？  
以张伟的情商、这种话要是放在别人身上怕是会婉转到对方挨扎还能乐着觉得你特幽默。

彭磊同样、连张伟也是南城孩子从小被人欺负心里有阴影这种话都能说出来。

北京话管这叫岔、怎么茬儿的。  
每天不损你丫一万句都显不出咱是熟人！  
这是真瓷器！  
张伟和彭磊把北京人独有的说话方式露骨的呈现给了大众。  
虽然这次是隔空的。

但也可想而知人俩人私下里是有多欢乐！  
看乐夏就知道了、张伟越是怼彭磊、彭磊越是开心的摇滚霸王龙上线。  
还惬意的当着那么多人管张伟叫“那个傻子”。

what?!  
这还录节目呢！您要腻味回家腻味去！  
这么多人呢！注意点儿影响！咳咳！

只可惜现在网络上粉丝的玻璃心只会觉得您这是侮辱我们偶像呢！

呵呵。

您家偶像真没您想得那么脆弱、轻轻一碰就碎了。  
张伟都过气八百回了、见过什么估计您连想都想不到。  
您连您家人、朋友都没弄明白呢、就别妄自揣测隔着屏幕的人了。  
有空儿多陪陪父母不好么？

张伟还是张伟、就算过气了一百回也还是张伟。  
那个曾经被成员簇拥、在花儿十年演唱会唱最后一首歌“什么都不必说”时哭得身体都颤抖的张伟。  
也是单飞后为了音乐各种拧巴的张伟。

张伟的刚在于他即使身在淤泥也能找片略微干净的荷叶子趴着、即便深陷在淤泥里的腿被人使劲儿的拖拽、他还是能死扒着这片荷叶子让自己别全脏了。

张伟和彭磊有相似也有不同。  
原生家庭和社会的环境造就了本质不同却殊途同归的俩人。

歌儿、还是写了。  
奇葩说、也还是上了。  
人都会变、谁也逃不过时代的变迁。

归根结底、张伟和彭磊都是成功的。

tbc.


End file.
